


Patient

by firelord65



Series: Tales from the Pit [9]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Feeling under the weather, Eric might need a little help. Even if he doesn't want to admit it.
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Series: Tales from the Pit [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011174
Kudos: 3





	Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Nimadge prompted: sick!Eric and reluctantly helping Tris

Sniff.

Sniff-sniff.

I ground my teeth and slowly counted to ten. Four, five, six, sev- Sniff.

“Will you please get a handkerchief? Or throw yourself off the roof? Either works, thank you,” I snarled.

Eric glowered at me before deliberately rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand. “I will when you agree that it’s too fucking cold to be working outside,” he countered.

I rounded on him and pulled a piece of scrap cloth from his front vest pocket. “It’s only October.”

“It’s forty degrees with windchill.” Sniff.

Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. I finished my countdown before shoving the make-shift handkerchief into his palm. “We have to deal with the weather if we’re called in to a situation. Maybe if you wore _sleeves_ you wouldn’t be sick.”

He scoffed. The effect was lessened by the interrupting sneeze and follow-up nose blowing. “It’s only October,” he parroted my words back at me. “Should still be able to wear my vest without this sneezing bullshit.”

The radio at my belt squawked. “I know, I know,” I said quickly. “Now shut up and go get the jacket Richards brought out for you. He just pulled up.”

Eric sighed in relief. “You know telling a Leader what to do isn’t allowed, right?”

I lifted up onto my tip-toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. “What can I say? I’m a rebel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously a part of the "Tales from the Pit" compilation fic on my profile. Moving all of these to their own pieces in a series instead so they can be more accurately tagged on their own.


End file.
